Hermosa Inocencia
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Has escuchado hablar de esa hermosa inocencia que te llena cuando vives un momento feliz? Pasa, Lee y deja tu opinión en un review. JP&LE Songfic


**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. La canción es propiedad de Avril Lavigne y ARISTA Records y Sony Music.**

**Hermosa Inocencia  
**James & Lily  
By: _**Knockturnalley7**_

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, hacía unos minutos que había amanecido y la salida del sol ilumino el lecho en donde una pareja dormía placidamente después de una noche de amor. La chica era muy hermosa, pelo rojo como el fuego, brillante, lacio, una piel blanca cubierta por pecas que hacían ver su rostro aún más hermoso. Estaba abrazada por el hombre que dormía a su lado. Tapados con una sabana que ocultaba su intimidad. El sol dio de lleno en la cara de la chica haciendo que esta dejara al descubierto dos preciosas esmeraldas. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz y luego miró a su alrededor, él seguía a su lado, no había sido un sueño, sonrió.

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
**__**The first time in my life and now it's so great  
**__**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**__**  
I think about the little things that make life great  
**_

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que sería feliz al lado del hombre que dormía a un lado de ella y que la tenía abrazada, no le hubiera creído. Lo miraba dormir, era su tarea favorita desde que se acostó con él por primera vez. Se veía tan lindo dormido, con sus largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas y su pelo aún más revuelto a causa de la acción de la noche anterior y ese abdomen tan bien formado que tenía la volvía loca. Quién hubiera dicho que acabaría casándose con James Potter, el mismo que la molestó tantos años y que le pedía como un obsesionado una cita a cada minuto del día, sí su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses.

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**__**  
This is the best feeling  
**_

Pero no estaba arrepentida, haber conocido a James había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, no solo logró enamorarse de él si no que el chico le demostró que por ella había cambiado y que podía ser diferente, romántico, detallista, divertido y un gran amigo, ese amigo con el que quieres pasar toda tu vida, y así había sido, en la noche de graduación James le pidió que se casará con él, que fuera su esposa, ella había aceptado de inmediato y él no cabía de contento. Unos meses después por fin pudieron unirse en matrimonio, en una ceremonia privada, solo con los amigos, con Sirius de padrino. Y ahora a solo unas semanas de haberse casado vivía feliz con su esposo. Tenía un buen trabajo en San Mungo y James había conseguido entrar a la Academia de Aurores, un lindo hogar, y al hombre más guapo del mundo.

_**This innocence is brilliant**__**  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
**_

Desde que salieran de Hogwarts se había ido a vivir con James, pues sus padres habían muerto durante su séptimo año y Petunia, su hermana, no quería verla porque la culpaba de la muerte de sus padres. No le importó y se mudo rápidamente con su amado a una casita en el Valle de Godric, propiedad de los padres de James que también habían muerto y se la habían dejado de herencia. Cuando Lily salía del trabajo siempre la estaba esperando James afuera de su consultorio, con una rosa o un ramo, la recibía con un beso e iban a cenar a un restaurant romántico o muggle que había camino a sus hogares. Le encantaba pasar las tardes con James caminando por el parque, platicando cuando llegaban a casa, contarse como había estado su día y hacer el amor todas las noches. Le gustaba el mundo en el que estaba viviendo, a pesar de que afuera eran días oscuros, no eran motivos para apagar su amor, al contrario le hacían vivirlo cada día con más intensidad.

_**I need you now**__**  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
**_

No faltaban los fines de semana en los que salían a ver alguna película muggle a algún cine, o visitar a Sirius y a Remus o que ellos fueran a su casa a comer carne asada. La pasaba muy bien y sabía que James era igual o más feliz que ella. Y no podía culparlo, después de tantos años de ilusiones desbaratadas su pelirroja por fin le dijo que sí y se había casado con ella, no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz.

-James – lo llamó Lily y este seguía dormido – James, despierta cariño, se te va a hacer tarde. – el pelinegro abrió los ojos y miró a su ahora esposa que lo miraba con cariño y sonriente a su lado.

-No quiero ir al Ministerio – dijo James aferrándose más a la pelirroja – me quiero quedar todo el día contigo – Lily rió.

-Ya tendremos un día para pasar todo el tiempo que quieras juntos – dijo Lily – además si no vas, nunca conseguirás el puesto de Auror – James la miró con cara de frustración pero ella le dio un beso rápido y cambió su cara.

-De acuerdo – dijo James – pero si me das un beso – Lily le dio un beso rápido y el frunció el ceño – no era le beso que esperaba, pero beso al fin… - dijo James levantándose y tapándose con una sabana su anatomía mientras iba rumbo al baño. Lily se levantó y se puso una bata y bajo a hacerle el desayuno a su esposo.

Minutos después el chico bajaba listo y con el uniforme violeta de Aurores que hacía que su cuerpo se marcará más. Desayunaron tranquilos y en silenció mientras James leía el profeta y Lily el diario muggle, que al ser hija de muggles no se perdía las noticias de su mundo. El silenció fue quebrado por el gruñido de James.

-Que pasa, cielo? – pregunto Lily a su esposo levantando la vista de su periódico.

-Ha habido más ataques – contesto James – parece que ese tal Voldemort esta causando pánico en todas partes – Lily lo miró preocupada.

-Mientras no lo derroten y lo encierren no acabaran las muertes, verdad? – pregunto algo asustada.

-Así es Lily, pero yo no dejaré que nada nos pase – dijo James tomando sus manos al notar el miedo de la pelirroja – por eso estoy esforzándome para ser Auror para protegerte y proteger a los hijos que vengan – Lily se sonrojo.

-Bueno eso aún no lo sabemos – dijo Lily. James sonrió.

-Lo se, cariño – dijo James – solo estoy hablando del futuro – dobló el periódico y recogió sus platos – se me hace tarde y tengo que llegar al Ministerio puntual – se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso.

-Qué tengas un buen día – dijo Lily mientras James caminaba hacía la chimenea y se ponía la capa.

-Pasaré a recogerte en la tarde – dijo James antes de arrojar los polvos Flú y desaparecer.

Lily terminó de leer y recogió sus platos los lavo a lo muggle y subió para darse una ducha e ir al trabajo. Se puso su uniforme celeste y tomó su bolso, al igual que James desapareció por la chimenea y se dirigió a su trabajo. A la mitad de la tarde recibió una lechuza de James diciendo que las cosas se habían complicado en el trabajo y que no podría pasar por ella. Tomó una pluma y respondió el mensaje:_ "No hay problema, iré de compras y te espero en la casa. Te amo. Lily"_ se lo colocó a la lechuza y vio como se perdía en el cielo. Terminó su turno y se cambió de ropa. Fue de compras a un mercado muggle y compró flores para la casa, mandado y cosas que necesitaban. Al llegar guardó todo en su lugar y como faltaban algunas horas para que James regresara decidió arreglar la casa. Cuando terminó se sentó en el sofá y miró el álbum de su boda en donde también venían fotos tomadas en Hogwarts.

Sonrió al encontrar una en donde James salía cargándola sobre la espalda y salían haciendo caras chistosas, en otra estaba ella sola sentada bajo un árbol en Hogwarts y sonreía a la cámara. Después vio las de su boda y la donde James salía besándola después de que los declararan marido y mujer.

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**__**  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
**_

Al verlas no pudo evitar sentirse completa, feliz, sincera con ella misma. Había encontrado un hogar y ahora estaba por formar su propia familia con James. Estaba segura de que cuando llegaran sus hijos en un futuro, no les faltaría amor ni cariño.

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**__**  
This is the best feeling  
**_

Sin duda, estar casada era el mejor sentimiento y alegría que pudo experimentar. Cerró el álbum y lo colocó en su lugar. Minutos después apareció James por la chimenea sacándose la capa y con un ramo de flores rojas en las manos.

-Ya llegue, Lily – gritó James desde la sala.

-Estoy acá – grito Lily que se encontraba en la cocina, James se encaminó para allá y le entregó el ramo de flores.

-Venía camino a la casa y me las encontré en el camino – dijo James sonriendo – entonces me dije: "tal vez a Lily le gusten" y aquí están tus flores.

-Son muy bonitas – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-No tanto como tú – dijo James besándola. Lily se colgó a su cuello y dejó las flores en la mesa. Se besaban apasionadamente y James recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Lily haciendo estremecer a la chica.

-James… la cena… - dijo Lily entre besos pero James la calló.

-Olvida la cena – dijo James separándose un poco – me muero por estar contigo – y así volvió a atacar el cuello de la chica y se poco a poco se encaminaron a la sala en donde se tumbaron en un sillón y volvieron a ser victimas de la pasión que los consumía.

_**This innocence is brilliant**__**  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
**_

_**And I'll hold on to it**__**  
Don't you let it pass you by  
**_

Horas después se encontraban cenando en la cocina después de una sesión de caricias y sexo. La comida les supo a gloria después de la acción momentos antes y tiempo después subieron a sus habitaciones para volver a repetir la escena.

Un año después, las cosas seguían como acostumbraban, James la recogía en el trabajo, cenaban, hacían el amor una y otra vez y en cualquier momento Lily podría quedar embarazada, pues no estaban usando protección, pero hasta el momento no tenían noticias de algún embarazo.

Una noche mientras cenaban y platicaban de los acontecimientos del día, salió a la luz ese tema de conversación.

-Adivina a quien he visto hoy en San Mungo – comentó Lily a su esposo.

-A quién, cariño? – pregunto James poniéndole atención.

-A Molly Weasley – contesto Lily.

-La esposa de Arthur? – pregunto James.

-La misma – dijo Lily y sonrió – y que crees, esta embarazada de nuevo!

-Vaya! – dijo James sorprendido – eso si que es no perder el tiempo – rieron – por cuál va ya? Por el séptimo?

-Sexto – dijo Lily – se veía muy feliz y alegre de estar de nuevo encinta, me vio y me saludo y me pregunto cuando me animaría a ser yo la que estuviera en esa situación.

-Y que le contestaste? – pregunto James.

-Le dije que por el momento no habíamos tenido señales de algún embarazo pero… - dijo Lily y se calló de repente.

-Pero…? – dijo James alzando una ceja – que pasa, linda?

-Me encantaría que pronto recibiéramos la noticia de que vamos a ser padres – comentó algo triste Lily. James la miró con ternura, él también lo deseaba.

-Te propongo algo – dijo James y Lily lo miró – no me gusta verte triste así que mañana iremos al doctor y preguntarle si podemos quedar embarazados.

-De verdad? – dijo Lily emocionada.

-Claro – dijo James sonriendo – además me muero por tener a alguien a quien contarle todas mis anécdotas de Hogwarts – Lily sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Por eso te amo – dijo Lily – solo piensas en hacerme feliz y en lo mejor para nuestra familia.

-Lo hago por ti, Lily – dijo James mirándola a los ojos – se lo prometí a tus padres durante su funeral, que siempre te haría feliz. – Lily sonrió con melancolía y lo beso.

-James… - este la miro – vamos a la cama – James sonrió y la cargo en brazos como cuando llegaron después de la boda y subieron a su cuarto.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**__**  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
**_

Estar en sus brazos era como estar en el cielo. Cuando la acariciaba su mente se ponía en blanco y disfrutaba cada segundo, minuto e instante de sus noches de pasión. Era como caminar robre nubes, alcanzar las estrellas con solo estirar la mano, ir de la mano del mismísimo Dios, todo era maravilloso a su lado.

Semanas después, Lily se encontraba en el baño mirando impaciente la prueba que tenía en sus manos, hacía días que no le llegaba el periodo y se preguntaba si por fin estaría embarazada y cuando la segunda rayita se pintó de azul grito de emoción.

-SÍÍÍÍÍ!! – grito desde adentro y James abrió la puerta.

-Salió positivo? – pregunto emocionado.

-Sí!! Estoy embarazada!! – grito Lily y James la abrazo fuertemente y le dio varias vueltas en el aire – puedes creerlo, por fin seremos padres!! – dijo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Tendremos un hijo – dijo James emocionado y con los ojos brillantes – tendremos un hijo!! – Lily asintió y lo volvió a abrazar y lo beso con amor.

-Por fin tendremos a la familia que siempre quisimos – dijo Lily aún abrazada y súbitamente comenzó a llorar.

-Pero que te pasa, Lily? – pregunto James angustiado – esto era lo que estábamos esperando.

-Lo se – dijo Lily entre lagrimas – pero es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
**__**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
**_

James la miró con ternura y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Pero es realidad, Lily – dijo James suavemente – es nuestra realidad.

Los meses pasaron como polvo y Lily había dejado el trabajo para descansar en su casa pues ya tenía una enorme barriga, y estaba a unos cuantos días de dar a luz. Ya tenían todo listo, la cuna, el cuarto, el tapiz, la ropita, todo. James llegaba más temprano a la casa, desesperado por consentir a su esposa, Sirius y Remus ya sabían la gran noticia y se disputaban el puesto de padrino, Lily reía cuando discutían por eso y recordaba los momentos de la escuela. James estaba más que emocionado, no dejaba de proponerle nombres a Lily desde los más raros como Gregory hasta los de los libros de historia.

-No te agrada el nombre de Harold? – pregunto James emocionado mientras observaba una larga lista de nombres que había sacado de los libros del Ministerio.

-Suena a nombre de señor – dijo Lily arrugando la nariz – que te parece Harry? – James la miró.

-Harry…- murmuro James – Harry James Potter? – dijo a Lily y esta sonrió – me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa. Lily estaba feliz, mientras acariciaba su gran barriga imaginando como sería su bebé, ahora si estaba completamente segura de que no le faltaba nada para ser feliz.

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**__**  
This innocence is brilliant  
**__**Makes you wanna cry  
**__**This innocence is brilliant  
**__**Please don't go away  
**__**Cause I need you now  
**__**And I'll hold on to it  
**__**Don't you let it pass you by**_

Días después Dumbledore llegó a la casa de los Potter para felicitarlos por la buena noticia. La visita fue agradable y algo extraña porque todavía lo seguían viendo como el director de su escuela, pero igualmente les gusto que los visitaran después de tanto tiempo.

-James, podría hablar contigo? – pregunto Dumbledore a James cuando estaban en la sala, James asintió y salieron al jardín a platicar.

-Qué sucede profesor? – pregunto James. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Ya no soy tú profesor, James – dijo Dumbledore amablemente – puedes llamarme Albus – James asintió. – te saqué de la casa porque no quiero que Lily se preocupe por lo que voy a decirte, no es bueno que se alteré en su estado.

-Qué paso, Albus? – dijo James asustado – me esta preocupando.

-Sé que estas estudiando para convertirte en Auror – dijo Dumbledore pasando por alto la pregunta – y que te esfuerzas demasiado – lo miró – eso es bueno James, habla muy bien de ti, por eso quería preguntarte si quisieras formar parte de una organización que estoy construyendo.

-Qué clase de organización? – pregunto James.

-Un grupo de magos dispuestos a parar a Voldemort – contesto Dumbledore – dispuestos a proteger a sus familias, amigos y a todo el mundo, es una sociedad secreta, es decir, el Ministerio no sabe nada de esto.

-Me he enterado que esta más activo últimamente – dijo James – pero si los aurores no han podido pararlo como espera que lo haga su organización?

-Los aurores solo salen a proteger a la gente, ahuyentar a los mortífagos, las personas encapuchadas que atacan a los muggles – dijo Dumbledore – la Orden del Fénix usa el poder del amor por los demás para vencerlo.

-La Orden del Fénix? – pregunto James interesado – no se, Dumbledore, no quisiera preocupar a Lily y dejarla sola, no en este estado.

-Tus amigos, Sirius y Remus ya han aceptado – dijo Dumbledore – no estarás solo – James lo miró unos momentos, meditando la posibilidad. Era buena idea, así podría proteger a su familia, sin embargo algo le decía que era peligroso.

-Esta bien – dijo James – pero no se lo ocultaré a Lily.

-Has lo que creas apropiado – dijo Dumbledore – me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Gracias por su visita, señor – dijo Lily cuando se despidió de ella.

-Qué todo salga bien – dijo Dumbledore y desapareció.

-Qué quería Dumbledore, James? – pregunto Lily a su esposo y este se sentó a un lado de su esposa para contarle todo.

-Albus esta construyendo una organización de magos para combatir a Voldemort – dijo James y Lily lo miraba atenta – se llama la Orden del Fénix y me ha preguntado si quisiera formar parte de ella.

-Y… que le dijiste? – pregunto Lily temiendo la respuesta.

-He aceptado – dijo James y Lily puso cara de asustada – no te preocupes, Lily, lo hago por nosotros, por Harry, para protegerlos – Lily derramó unas lagrimas – además los chicos también se han unido, no llores linda, no me gusta verte así.

-Es que… no quiero perderte – dijo Lily – no podré vivir si algo te pasa – lo miró desesperada – no quiero…

-Nada va a pasarme – dijo James abrazándola – estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-Entonces yo también quiero unirme – dijo Lily algo repuesta.

-No, Lily – dijo James negándose – no te puedes arriesgar así.

-No, James entiendeme – dijo Lily – no quiero estar separada de ti, quiero estar contigo.

-Pero tienes que cuidar a Harry – dijo James.

-Y lo cuidaré – dijo Lily – cuando este un poco más grande podrá cuidarlo Molly o alguien – James miró a su esposa, no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión pero por otro lado tampoco podía estar lejos de ella.

-Esta bien – dijo James – pero mientras no este con nosotros no harás nada, de acuerdo? – Lily asintió.

Por suerte en esos días no hubo oportunidad de que James fuera llamado por Dumbledore y pudieron estar tranquilos hasta el día en que Lily dio a luz. Estaban en San Mungo, James caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, nervioso, revolviéndose más al pelo, Sirius lo seguía tratando de calmarlo, pero era en vano, Remus trataba de tranquilizarlo pero no ayudaba mucho. Hasta que el doctor salió y lo llamó y le dijo que todo había salido muy bien y que podía pasar a ver a su esposa e hijo. Cuando entró y vio a su dulce pelirroja cargando a un bebé sonrió.

-Harry dile hola a tu papá – dijo Lily cuando James estuvo a su lado.

-Se parece a mi – dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos, era verdad el niño tenía la misma nariz de su padre, el mismo pelo de punta pero lo único diferente eran sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda como los de Lily – hola pequeño – dijo James haciéndole mimos a su hijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Lily sonrió.

-Lo quieres cargar? – pregunto Lily a su esposo y este asintió, con cuidado cargo al bebé y sus miradas se conectaron.

-Es tan… pequeño – dijo James enamorado de su hijo. Lily sonrió y derramó unas lágrimas de alegría.

-Este bebé es una bendición, James – dijo Lily – en estos tiempos tan difíciles y oscuros, es una pequeña luz que nos alumbra – James miró a Lily y le dio el bebé para que le diera de comer. Mientras los observaba sonrió, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que valía la pena estar en la Orden del Fénix y luchar por los que amaba.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
**__**I hope that it will stay  
**__**This moment is perfect  
**__**Please don't go away  
**__**I need you now  
**__**And I'll hold on to it  
**__**Don't you let it pass you by**_

Lily miraba a su hijo con ternura y amor, su inocencia todavía no se esfumaba, no podía irse si tenía a ese hermoso niño con ella, con James a su lado, nada podía vencerla ni arruinar su felicidad. Decidió en ese momento que ningún mago, ataque o cosa ajena podría arruinar su hermosa inocencia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!! Pues así es queridos lectores de como ven he estado escribiendo pequeños song-fics, lo hago por la situación que explique en _Novia _faltan pocos días para que toda la ilusión que creamos se venga un poco a abajo, al menos para mi, con el final de la historia de Harry Potter, y yo que ya tengo una lista que se supone era mi version de los hecho de como terminaria, pero no se preocupen que salga el último libro no quiere decir que ya no la vaya a publicar, de hecho creo que es la que más me ha gustado, la subire cuando termine la de Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!! que ahora mismo subire el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Así como espero que les guste esta nueva historia, desde que compre el cd de Avril y escuche esta canción la acomodé perfectamente y trasladé mis ideas a esta querída amiga que es mi computadora. **

**Lord Xolur**: Sigo estando en deuda contigo, te debo el Harry&Ginny pero ya estoy trabajando en ello! Espero que disfrutes esta historia y te pido disculpas por el fic qe tengo pendiente, pero me comprometo a decirte y decirles a los lectores, que la siguiente historia que escriba sobre Harry y Ginny les encantará y si con las demás como Our Happy Ending o Mi corazón seguirá adelante los hicieron llorar, con esta pensaran en cortarse las venas jajaja no se crean, pero si pienso hacerla muy emotiva porque ando medio emocional. Espero que te guste!! por cierto te mande un mail espero que te haya llegado y si no lo has visto checalo!

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino**

**att. _Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
